Underneath
by CastleAlwaysForever
Summary: The things that are underneath the costume are not always the most interesting. Takes place in the future. A bit OOC. M for first chapter just to be safe. Second chapter definitely M, you know why ;


**Hey guys so here is a new story that came to my mind while watching a particular episode in season 2. Hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

It was late. Beckett sat at her desk in the precinct eating nuts. It was quiet except for the occasional sound of the peanut bag ruffling as she skimmed her hand inside trying to pick out every last inch of salt.

Finally she gave up, wanting to taste the salt to her lips. She lifts up the bag sticking out her tongue, swirling it in the bag a few times to make sure she had gotten every last inch of salt.**  
**  
Castle had gone to the loft,_their _loft, a few hours earlier to get a couple of chapters of his new Nikki Heat book done. He wanted to stay at the precinct to _watch _Beckett do paperwork, but they would probably get distracted so he decided to leave and let her finish her up fast so she could come to the loft sooner.**  
**  
The loft was quiet too, except for the occasional police and firetruck sirens that were usual in New York City. Alexis went to the Hampton's for the weekend and Martha decided to tag along, figuring she could try to find some party she could sneak into.**  
**  
Beckett got up, finally done with paper work, grabbed her jacket off the chair and swung it over her shoulder. She grabbed her bag from the floor, remembering why it was a bit heavier than usual, then went to the bathroom.**  
**  
Once in the bathroom she let her hair slowly fall from the bun it had been pulled back in, and put the hair tie in her bag. She bent over letting her hair fall on all sides of her face, before swinging her head up fast, allowing the hair to fall wherever it pleased. It was hot. _She _was hot.**  
**  
Hot.**  
**  
Sexy.**  
**  
Extraordinary.**  
**  
No words to describe her.**  
**  
She unbuttoned her blouse, before sliding it down her shoulders, disposing it into her bag. Before she grabbed a red lace bra from her bag, and replaced it with the plain one she had just been wearing, she looked at her scar.**  
**  
The scar that had almost taken her from Rick.**  
**  
The scar that was made a few seconds before when he first told her he loved her.**  
**  
The scar that he touched (and kissed), the night she decided she couldn't hide in her mother's murder anymore.

It was _their _scar and their scar only.**  
**  
She slid her jeans down her legs, setting them in her bag.**  
**  
Kate put new panties on to match her bra and pulled out the final article of clothing. It was a black dress, although it shouldn't have been considered a dress at all. It was more like a low cut, long shirt that fit around her in all the right places.**  
**  
It stopped a few inches below her ass. Her long legs fully exposed for a certain writer to claim later in the evening.

She got her makeup out of her bag and placed it on the counter. She did her eye shadow, curled her lashes and re-applied blush.**  
**  
After she was done changing her clothes, and putting on makeup, Kate looked at herself in the mirror ready to add the finishing touch to her, oh so very sexy, costume.

She removed _them _from the case. Oh how she was longing to wear _them _again. She put each one in place making sure they would stay for what she was about to do with _them_.**  
**  
She scurried out of the bathroom with a big grin on here face. _This is going to be awesome._

She pressed the button in the elevator before backing against the farthest wall. She was exhausted from work, but she wasn't tired enough to do what she was about to do.**  
**  
About to do _with_ him.**  
**  
_To him._**  
**  
Kate arrived at his door, _their _door. Usually she didn't knock, she would just walk in when it was unlocked or use her key that he had given her. This time she wanted to have a bit of fun though, so she knocked. Beckett knew Castle would be awake, most likely writing and eating chocolate. Castle loved his chocolate and she loved licking it off of his lips, off of him. _His soft, sweet-_**  
**  
Kate snapped out of it when she heard footsteps approaching the door. She was so very excited that she almost barged through the door, without waiting, but she held back.**  
**  
He opened the door, not exactly expecting-**  
**  
"K-Kate. Wow... that," He swallowed hard and walked forward to touch her, but she moved back, then he continued "that- that's hot" he said pointing at her waving his hand up and down.**  
**  
"You like it Ricky?" She said grinning noticing the slight bulge in his pants.**  
**  
Than he noticed _them_.**  
**  
"Oh my god!" He said, an exited but worried tone in his voice.

* * *

**Dun dun dun. Lol I know this is really cheesy it was just stuck in my head so I had to write it down. I know you are just dying to click that pretty blue button, so go ahead, let me know what you think! :)**

**Sorry about the grammar mistakes...I suck at grammar but I try so that's what counts. **


End file.
